Nakami Nao
"My my. And here I was thinking I might help out a fellow Dweller. Well... Mind you, I still intend on helping you. That's just the kind of person I am." Nao is an important NPC in Onigokko. She is a enigmatic and young-looking woman who inhabits the world beyond the ritual. Unlike Makoto, Nao is much more pronounced and sociable. Albeit a bit mischievous (possibly even devious), Nao seems to sympathize with individuals drawn into the shadowy realm and aids them in her own ways. On the other hand, the true nature of Nao's character is questionable as she has left disturbing messages throughout the world. Furthermore, she seems to hold a strong connection to the Salvanist group: a religious sect that is questionable in itself. Nao is stated as being the strongest NPC. Not much is known about her as of now; however, with her potent knowledge and magical ability, she can prove to be a valuable ally (if not the most valuable). Past Most of Nao's backstory has yet to be revealed. Dark Secret The nature of Nao's Dark Secret is still unknown. Role Nao was first encountered by Akira, Evgenia, Rolanda, Usotsuki and Troph shortly after arriving at the Park Building. She approached the group with friendly manners, but her perhaps misplaced comments, lack of surprise and unusually cheerful attitude were enough to anger an injured Rolanda, who gave her the finger before a minute had passed since the entrance of the mysterious girl. Nao being Nao, it was hard to tell if the gesture truly annoyed her, but she starts treating Rolanda in a different way after that, giving her nicknames, making fun of her and commenting on how Rolanda had flicked her 'Bitch Switch'. Nevertheless, she remains amicable with the group as a whole, shares her food and water, and even provides them with the tools necessary to get Rolanda back to health. When Rolanda asked her about possible sources of information present in the 'Dark World', Nao mentioned the Vanille Hotel and the Salvanist Church, but commented that most of the truly useful information had died off with Maibara Daisuke's passing. Then, perhaps to further mock Rolanda, Nao told her that she would answer three questions and advised her to choose wisely. In response, Rolanda demanded to know the history behind the 'Dark World' and its purpose. However, as that was not really a question, Nao continued to taunt Rolanda and didn't answer until the latter posed it as one. 'What is the history of this place?' Nao explained that the system was developed 'about ten years after the Holy Grail War started and 35 years before she first came into the Dark World (roughly 1804~?), with the purpose of obtaining the Great Grail. She called the ritual a 'backdoor' created by the 'Faker Magicians' to cheat on the actual Heaven's Feel system. Nao added that the mechanisms which allow the Great Ritual were never dismantled, reason why it remained functional. 'Can we trust you?' This question was actually asked by Troph, or at least a close variant of it. Nao considered the question silly and replied that she didn't know. She described herself as a 'Grey-Messiah-potentially-stabby character', someone who saved those who were useful to her and left the rest to die; a 'Bitch in Sheep's clothing'. Troph also asked about Nao's three sizes and, funnily enough, he got them as a freebie. 'How do we get out of this place?' Nao made the group recall about the Ritual chant that had brought them into to the 'Dark World', pointing to a deeper meaning hidden behind each line. Although she didn't go as far as explaining the entire thing, Nao talked about the some of it. She told them that their fate was 'chained' to those that had been trapped in the 'Dark World', but not just those they've came with, but every person that had ended there. In order to escape the 'Dark World', Nao said, one must cut the chains that bind one to it. In other words, 'kill those unfortunate enough to have ever gotten close to you'. Nao also talked about the shadow and explained that upon returning to the real world, they'd be like that. After the Q&A session was over, Nao excused herself to the bathroom. Nao returned not much later, after the death of Usotsuki, when the group was attacked by a panick-driven Souchirou. Nao used him as an example to further explains the working of the 'Dark World', in particular the 'chained fates' mechanic. After Souchirou's 'death', Nao questioned whether the group was willing to do everything that was needed to survive in that world. The responses she got varied, but overall, the idea of killing those who their fates have been chained to was rejected. Although this didn't seem to upset Nao, Troph's lack of seriousness and questioning of logic got the girl annoyed enough to punch him, and with a metal gauntlet at that. After sharing some of her power with Akira and healing Rolanda, Nao once more left the Park Group on their own. Nao was encountered once more by the Park Group near the River. Being chased by the giant Belial and having trouble dealing with him, they asked Nao for her cooperation. During the fight, Nao used her powers to supposedly enhance a diamond wall created by Alina to guard the team and also played a big role by weakening the Boss-class monster greatly. Profile Category:Characters Category:NPC